League of Legends: El desorden de Runeterra
by Hoshiichii
Summary: En el mundo de Runeterra un campeón forajido se ha escapado del control de los System Master, mas conocidos como Invocadores. Esto ha causado que haya un desorden en el mundo. Su objetivo es llegar hasta el Centro de Mando pero le sera difícil ya que muchos de los campeones de Valoran intentarán encontrarlo y matarlo. En su viaje, se enfrentara al campeón mas fuerte... zed.


Muy buenas a todos gente. Soy Hoshiichii y Esta es mi primera Historia Basada en mi juego favorito, League of Legends. En esta Historia he inventado un nuevo campeón. Espero que les guste y toda crítica es bien recibida.

**-League of Legends: El Desorden De Runeterra**

-Capitulo 1: El Escape del campeón de las dos espadas.

Era una noche fría en el continente de Valoran. En los oscuros bosques de Ionia, Shen y Akali estaban persiguiendo a un joven encapuchado de espadas brillantes; casi no se le podía ver la cara, estaba muy oscuro y la capucha le tapaba los ojos; el joven mostraba resistencia, era ágil y veloz moviéndose entre los árboles. Era casi imposible atraparlo.

Pero finalmente, el joven de atuendo negro quedo rodeado, sin salida, en una gran montaña de tierra. Sin tardar un segundo, Shen y Akali que estaban detrás de él, lo acorralaron para que no escape. El chico se volvió contra ellos. Shen y Akali estaban listos para pelear si era necesario, pues ellos sabían que se iban a enfrentar con alguien muy fuerte.

Pero el Joven, por el contrario, no mostraba interés en pelear. Los dos compañeros se quedaron mirando al campeón encapuchado. Estaba todo en silencio. Esos segundos eran eternos. El viento soplaba fuerte y el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era el de los arboles que se mecían. De repente, el chico emitió una risa helada y desenvainó de su espalda las dos espadas brillantes. Las espadas que posee el encapuchado estaban sujetadas con unas cadenas de acero, de color plata, que podía expulsarlas hasta unos 7m. Eran largas, tan largas que le llegaban hasta sus caderas, y anchas que le ocupaban toda la espalda. Así, se enfrentó a ellos. Shen y Akali se movieron hacia los costados, logrando así esquivarlo por poco, pero para el asombro de los dos, el joven campeón expulsó las dos espadas de su mano, logrando atrapar así a los dos ninjas.

La noche pasó y no se supo más de Shen y Akali. Eso causó un gran alboroto en todo Ionia, e hizo que todos los campeones Ionios salieran a la búsqueda de los desaparecidos.

Y no solo causo alboroto en Ionia. En un mundo por encima de Runeterra se encontraba el ''Centro de Mando'', un castillo dorado enorme que solo tenía una sala amplia y bien grande donde se encontraban todos los System Masters, más conocidos como Invocadores. Eran todos los magos que controlaban a cada uno de los campeones de Runeterra para la pelea u otras cosas. Cada System Masters tenía a un campeón específico a quien controlar. Eran personas con túnicas violetas que estaban dentro de una esfera mágica transparente, con forma de huevo, manejaban un teclado grande, transparente y muy complejo, con una pantalla donde podían ver lo que hacían, veían, o descubrían sus campeones.

En el castillo estaban todos discutiendo sobre el nuevo campeón que ataco a Shen y Akali. Ni ellos que eran los Invocadores de los campeones atacados pudieron con el joven encapuchado. Se preguntaban:

Invocador 1: -Que es lo que vamos a hacer con este campeón?-

Invocador 2: -Tenemos que atraparlo! no es obvio? está desequilibrando todo este mundo!-

Invocador 3: -Mira si se rebela contra todos nosotros? Provocará todo un desastre!-

Invocador 25: -Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es guiar a nuestros campeones y usarlos para atraparlo!

Luego de decir eso todos asintieron con la cabeza y se callaron, volviendo a controlar a sus campeones para buscar al tan deseado espadachín encapuchado. Hubo un silencio enorme en la sala, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los teclados de todos los invocadores, todos concentrados en su cometido...

Era la tarde, y como siempre las calles de Piltover estaban llenas de gente. Todo estaba tranquilo, las personas salían de compras, los autos pasaban, los niños jugaban en las calles. En un bar cerca de la estación de policía, estaba el sheriff de Piltover, Caitlyn, sentada en una de las mesas descansando luego de un día de mucho trabajo. Estaba callada y sola tomando un trago. El bar era de lo más tranquilo, con pocas luces tenues, todos estaban en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la tele que estaba encendida colgada en una esquina y a los cantineros hablando y lavando vasos. De pronto, se escuchó abrir la puerta de entrada y una figura encapuchada apareció. Nadie se fijó en ella y cada uno siguió en lo suyo.

De pronto se acercó a la mesa del sheriff y se sentó a su lado. Sorprendida quiso mirar pero quedó paralizada al sentir el filo helado de una espada en su estomago. Después de unos interminables segundos en silencio, logra serenarse y ordenar sus pensamientos; cerró los ojos, suspiró y le dijo al encapuchado: -Eres tú… ¿verdad?, eres quien derroto a Shen y Akali-. El espadachín asintió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Aun en el bar no se daban cuenta de la situación ya que la luz tenue del lugar no permitía ver más allá de lo que pasaba al lado de uno. El encapuchado se acercó más a ella y le susurró despacio para que no escucharan los demás: -Dime donde tengo que ir para llegar al Centro de Mando-

Caitlyn al escuchar quedo perpleja, se sorprendió: ¡el campeón forajido quería llegar al Centro de Mando! Mientras tragaba saliva le preguntó por qué quería llegar hasta allí o peor aún, qué iba a hacer allí.

Encapuchado: -Tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie... ¿verdad?- lo dijo con una risa irónica -Yo se que Piltover es la ciudad donde se conecta con el castillo de esos estúpidos que los controlan cada día como si fueran marionetas-

Caitlyn: -Por qué haces todo esto? Que quieres de ellos?- le dice enojada; no le teme en lo más mínimo al campeón que la tiene amenazada con su espada.

Encapuchado: -Solo digamos que ellos me deben un favor, un favor que lo van a tener que pagar, aun si tengo que matar gente inocente- dijo el encapuchado mientras presionaba con mas fuerza su espada en el estomago de Caitlyn. La sheriff sentia dolor pero no queria hacer ningún gesto que alertara a las autoridades, ya que temia la posibilidad de que el encapuchado atacara a los civiles del bar y los mate.

Caitlyn: -Aunque me amenaces no te diré nada, no puedo decirte información clasif...

Interrumpiéndola, el encapuchado dijo:

-Si no me lo dices ahora mismo, juro que matare a lo que más quieres,Y yo sé muy bien qué es lo que más quieres… ese pelo rubio estúpido!- lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Caitlyn no pudo decir nada mas, estaba en un estado de shock; el corazón le latía muy fuerte, no pudo concentrarse en lo más mínimo, estaba asustada. Sabia lo que el encapuchado quería decir, iba a atacar a la persona que le gustaba desde que era una niña, el joven , quizo articular algunas palabras pero le era imposible, porque sabía que el hombre lo iba a hacer si no le decía nada, pero también estaba mal que le dijera información sobre el Centro de Mando, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Luego de que pasaran unos minutos y sin que Caitlyn dijera una palabra, el encapuchado le sacó la espada del estomago y la envainó nuevamente en su espalda, dió un pequeño suspiro y se levantó de la silla diciendo:-Yo te lo advertí-. Al oír eso Caitlyn se levanta rápidamente de la silla y lo frena agarrándole el brazo.

Caitlyn: -Esta bien... te lo diré todo, pero por favor... n-no le hagas d-daño- lo dice suplicando.

El joven encapuchado expulso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acto seguido se sentaron de vuelta en la misma mesa. Caitlyn estaba muy enojada, pero no podía hacer nada, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su amado. Así, en solo unos minutos que parecían eternos le contó cómo llegar al Centro de Mando donde el encapuchado quería llegar.

El espadachin se marchó rápidamente del bar con toda la información dejando atrás a la sheriff que se quedó llorando sola.

El encapuchado caminaba tranquilamente sin alertar a nadie por las calles de Piltover yendo hacia su destino, pero de pronto se alertó de un sonido que venia detrás de él, se movió hacia un costado y esquivó lo que sería un disparo mágico; miró rápidamente para atrás y divisó a lo lejos entre toda la multitud de gente una persona con el brazo izquierdo extendido, con una ballesta mágica de color celeste flotando sobre el dorso de su mano, pelo rubio y siempre sonriente. Instantáneamente se da cuenta que quien le disparó era el explorador prodigio Ezreal.

Encapuchado: -Hola Ezreal, tan imprudente como siempre!- lo dijo mientras sonreía

Ezreal: -Hola... Tetsusai, que estás haciendo aquí? perturbando la paz en la ciudad!-

Tetsusai: -No te metas en lo que no te concierne Ezreal-

Ezreal: -Los Invocadores me han llamado y me dijeron que tú estabas aquí, hablando con Caitlyn y amenazándola para que te de información clasificada-

Al oír eso, el joven encapuchado se sorprendió: se dieron cuenta de todo su plan, lo habían atrapado. Sacó conclusión que en la charla con Caitlyn, el invocador de la sheriff se conectó con ella para escuchar todo y saber su ubicación. Estaba tan enojado que quería matar al explorador y seguir su cometido.

Ezreal: -Vamos, ríndete ahora, no tienes escapatoria, no puedes escapar de los Invocadores ni de mí-

Tetsusai (¡qué así se llamaba el encapuchado!) se rió y se preparó para lanzarse sobre él y atacarlo pero, asombrado, vio que atrás de Ezreal había muchos soldado de los Invocadores. No podía él solo, lo capturarían si peleaba con ellos, así que dio un paso para atrás y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ezreal lo corría por atrás con todo su ejército. La persecución no tenia fin, el joven encapuchado era ágil y veloz; ahora el explorador entendía por qué Shen y Akali no pudieron atraparlo, pero él no se daría por vencido ya que tenia una habilidad de poder tele trasportarse a corta distancia; lo único que tenía que hacer era alcanzarlo y luego usar su habilidad para pararse al lado del campeón fugitivo y atraparlo; pero parecía medio imposible ya que se movía demasiado rápido.

Tetsusai no podía moverse mucho ya que en todos los rincones de la ciudad había soldados, estaba tan arrinconado que no tuvo más opción que entrar en un laboratorio grande abandonado de puertas enormes que encontro a su paso.

Esquivando todos los disparos y a todos los soldados, logro entrar en el laboratorio; cerro las enormes puertas oxidadas rápida y enérgicamente que casi las rompe. El lugar estaba oscuro, la luz apenas entraba por las pocas ventanas que había, estaba todo sucio el lugar y era medio imposible caminar. Tetsusai miraba el lugar, donde parecía que se habia producido un incendio hace mucho tiempo atras; ahora solo quedaban paredes quemadas y hierros oxidados por todas partes, estaba todo destrozado. Al final de la habitación, había una puerta, que para su asombro, salia por los costados una luz blanca brillante.

De pronto escucho que la puerta principal se abría y Tetsusai, acorralado y quitando los obstaculos que tenia en el camino, atravesó el laboratorio y no tuvo mas opción que entrar a esa habitación.

El joven perseguido quedo estupefacto y asombrado por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento: una piedra enorme azul que emitía una luz brillante estaba frente a él. No había nada mas, solo esa enorme piedra levitando en el medio de la sala. La habitación estaba en perfectas condiciones, casi parecía que estaba en otro lugar, también estaba todo oscuro pero todo estaba todo limpio; la única luz en ese cuarto chiquito era la que emitía la piedra. Tetsusai se acerco a ella y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, aparece Ezreal detrás de él apuntándolo con su ballesta mágica.

Ezreal tambien quedo asombrado por lo que veía, pero a él no le importo mucho, lo único que tenía en su mente en ese momento era en atrapar a Tetsusai.

Ezreal: -Rindete!, estas acorralado, no lograras escapar aunque me venzas!, los soldados de los invocadores están afuera esperándote, no importa lo que hagas- dijo seriamente.

Tetsusai: -Je, crees que me voy a rendir? sigues siendo tan estúpido como cuando te conocí-

El explorador estaba tan enojado con lo que dijo el encapuchado que preparo su ballesta y le apunto. Tetsusai se sorprendió, le iba a disparar y no podía esquivarlo en un cuarto tan chiquito. Ezreal lanza un disparo mágico, y todo queda en cámara lenta; Tetsusai agarro la piedra y la puso enfrente del disparo. La piedra se destruyo y se escucho un estruendo muy sala se ilumino con una fuerte luz azul y blanca. Los dos campeones no pudieron abrir los ojos, el ruido tapaba todo sonido que venia del exterior.

Finalmente cuando la luz se fue yendo lentamente, Ezreal pudo abrir los ojos y asombrado vio que Tetsusai ya no estaba más allí. Quedo estupefacto mirando el mismo lugar donde había estado parado el campeón encapuchado. Luego de recobrar un poco el conocimiento busco con su mirada por todas las esquinas de la pequeña habitación al personaje que tanto perseguia, y finalmente afirmo lo que no quería afirmar: Tetsusai desapareció de la habitación. Decepcionado y enojado salió corriendo hacia afuera para encontrarse con los soldados.

Soldado 1: -Señor Ezreal se encuentra usted bien? escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte dentro-

Ezreal estaba sorprendido con lo que dijo el soldado, se ve que no lo vieron salir a Tetsusai.

Ezreal: -Señores, no vieron a Tetsusai pasar por aquí?- lo dijo desesperadamente.

Soldado 2: -No señor, lo único que escuchamos fue ese fuerte ruido-

Soldado 3: -A pasado algo señor? que paso con Tetsusai?-

Ezreal: -A-a...a...ah desparecido de mi vista- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Todos los soldados al unisono exclamaron : -¿COMO?- y empezaron a inquietarse y preocuparse diciendo todo tipo de cosas.

Soldado 4: -A donde pudo ir ese bastardo!? esto es terrible!-

Soldado 1: -Pero como pudo escapar?-

Soldado 12: -Maldito sea, se nos escapo enfrente de nuestras narices!-

Soldado 25: -Esto no puede estar pasando!-

En ese momento Ezreal levanta la cabeza enojado y tratando de tranquilizarse, le dijo a todos los soldados que estaban en ese lugar:

Ezreal: -Bueno eso no importa ya, debemos informarle cuanto antes a los invocadores que hubo un problema y que Tetsusai escapo.-

Todos los soldado: -Si señor!-

Luego de que Ezreal dijera eso, abandonaron ese lugar y partieron para el castillo de los invocadores a informarles esa trágica noticia. El explorador continuaba enojado y algo confuso, se preguntaba así mismo como pudo desvanecerse en el aire su perseguido, frente a sus ojos; no tenía una explicación lógica por lo que sucedió. Lo único que le quedaba hacer es ir rápidamente al castillo...

...

Ha pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Tetsusai y nadie sabe nada de él. Lo buscaron los campeones de todas las ciudades de Valoran pero nadie lo pudo encontrar. Parece ser que en el Centro de Mando, todos los invocadores lograron deducir donde podría estar Tetsusai. No se lo dijeron a nadie, solo era una teoría, pero al parecer en las afueras de Valoran, en el continente de Agaron, se rumoreaba que un aldeano había visto a un hombre de negro con una capucha y que actuaba medio raro. Con este dato, los invocadores estaban seguros que se trataba de él.

Los invocadores sabían de la piedra con la que se topo Tetsusai. La piedra era un tele transportador que lo utilizaba la gente de Piltover para ir al castillo de los System Masters para pedir ayuda, pero habia sido prohibida ya que algunas personas intentaban matar a los invocadores para robarles el puesto y convertirse en nuevos invocadores. Tras eso, todos los laboratorios que inventaron esas piedras fueron destruidos y abandonados hace ya algunos años, llevándose los Invocadores las piedras para que nadie las tocara jamás, y utilizarlas para viajar a los continentes de Runeterra… Fue un fallo de los propios invocadores el olvidarse de esa piedra en ese laboratorio!.

Ahora que los invocadores saben dónde está el campeón que tanto buscaban y deseaban atrapar, llaman al campeón más fuerte de todo Valoran para ir en su búsqueda. Solo que la orden de lo invocadores fue mas contundente: que lo mate. Ya no les hacía falta un campeón molesto como Tetsusai. El campeón hizo su presencia en la sala del castillo, rompiendo el silencio con sus pasos y el sonido de sus shurikens. Los invocadores le dieron la bienvenida al más fuerte y poderoso campeón de Valoran... Zed.


End file.
